


The Good Kind of Pain

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention Of Canon Abuse, Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reveals one of his kinks to Isaac</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Good Kind of Pain  
> Pairing: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Chris reveals one of his kinks to Isaac.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle using the prompt Teen Wolf, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, bruises.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Isaac runs his fingers across the visible part of the bruise. "Still looks sore, I wish I could give you some of my healing ability."

Chris smiles, "think I'll stay on team human for now. It doesn't hurt too much any more."

Moving up from the purplish yellowing skin, he brings his hand to Chris' hip and brushes across it with his thumb.

"I'm fine you know."

"That you are," says Isaac with a grin.

"You know what I mean. I'm fine, I'll heal. You can touch it again, press on the bruise if you want. Victoria used to..."

"Are you really trying to get lucky by telling me what your wife used to do?"

"Says the man dating his ex's father."

Isaac kisses him quickly. "Point taken."

His fingers find the bruise again and he presses lightly on the edges making Chris hiss.

"Do you like it?"

Chris nods and is pleased when Isaac repeats the action. He doesn't know how it's taken him almost eight months to make this particular pleasure known to Isaac given how often he gets injured. Then again he wasn't about to reveal all when they hooked up at Scott and Allison's engagement party.

A kiss from Isaac brings his focus back to the present and leans back on the couch pulling Isaac with him. He winces a little as Isaac settles on top of him but then cups Isaac's ass as if there was still some distance between them that needed to be closed. They make out for a while till Chris thinks he might come there and then on the couch. Somehow he's ended up with Isaac's hand between them, his boxers pushed up a little and Isaac pressing against his bruised thigh.

"Stop."

Isaac pulls away suddenly, too quickly almost, and stands away from the couch. He remembers Isaac's past with a flush of shame, realizing he's probably just scared Isaac for no reason.

"Sorry. Just had to stop before it got too much."

"It's okay."

He doesn't know how someone Isaac's size manages to make himself look so small but he does and the way he's biting his lip makes Chris think of the first time he saw the kid cry in Allison's room many years ago. He pushes himself up off the couch and takes Isaac's hand.

"Didn't want this to be over too soon. Stop was to switch venue, not because you were doing anything wrong."

The smile says it all, the relief at not being in trouble. He kisses Isaac's temple and puts his arm round him, pushing his hand under Isaac's t-shirt and moving his thumb in small circles on Isaac's back. "I'm so sorry I scared you. That will never be my intention. Will you forgive me and take me back to bed?"

Isaac nods and leads Chris to the bedroom. They both strip off and Chris lies down first. Isaac takes the condoms and lube from the drawer and leaves them in easy reach.

"Chris, do you want to roll over?"

"No. Want to see your eyes, watch your face."

"Okay, just move over a little towards my side of the bed."

He notices Isaac wince at what he just said but decides not to comment and simply moves more into the middle of the bed. Isaac lies beside him and leans in for a kiss. It's soft at first till Isaac throws his leg across Chris'. He kisses Chris' neck and then moves to straddle him so he can trail kisses down his chest. Suddenly Isaac moves again pushing Chris' legs apart. Kneeling between them, he reaches for the lube. He kisses Chris' again before pushing against his hole with slender slick fingers. At first it's just gentle pressure but then Isaac pushes a finger inside him and smiles.

"How do you look so angelic with your finger in my ass?"

Isaac shrugs, his smile still firmly in place. Chris could really get used to having him here more often.

He groans as Issac twists his finger and presses on the bruise with his other hand. The combined sensations are amazing.

"Chris."

"Yeah."

"I want it to be good but only to hurt as much as you enjoy so tell me if I need to stop or just like move my hand away."

"Okay."

Isaac adds a second finger to stretch him further and kisses Chris as he wiggles his fingers.

"I'm good."

"Okay," Isaac says pulling his fingers free. He tries to open the condom but it slips from his grasp. He looks around for a tissue.

"Just wipe it on the sheet. I'll change it later."

Isaac does and has more success with a second condom. His angelic smile is replaced with a fierce look of concentration as he pushes into Chris slowly. Once he's all the way in he skims his fingers over Chris' injured leg.

"I want you to move in with me."

Isaac looks surprised.

"I mean if you want to too of course."

"The bed comment was a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, Isaac, I know that but I'd love to wake up with you more often and I love having you here."

"Are you sure? I mean it might be too soon. Allison still misses her mom."

"We both do but it's been five years. Victoria loved me and she'd want me to be happy."

"Even with a wolf?"

Chris laughs. "Possibly not her first choice but I deserve to be happy. I love you, you're going to be my date to my daughter's wedding and this is serious for me."

"For me too," Isaac pulls out a little and thrusts back into Chris. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

Leaning over, Isaac kisses him again. He lifts Chris' legs a little pushing his thighs under Chris' sort of lifting him up. He grips Chris' hips and thrusts quickly, several times in succession.

He doesn't know if it's Isaac's heightened senses but Isaac is always able to read his reactions, adjusting his pace or changing angles. It wouldn't take a werewolf to hear his next moan though as Isaac slams into him. Isaac moves his hands so they're resting on Chris' thighs. The heel of his hand covers part of the bruise and it's not as borderline painful as fingertip pressure, but it and the way Isaac is looking at him just make being fucked even more intense.

"So good, Isaac."

Chris reaches down between them to stroke his cock. He's close and thinks that Isaac may be too from the increased pace. Isaac presses down hard with his hand for the few final frantic thrusts and sighs loudly when he comes.

After a few moments he wraps his hand around Chris' and starts controlling the speed of his strokes. Chris is impatient but doesn't complain, not with the way Isaac is looking at him and how close he is.

"Do you want to come, Chris?"

He nods and Isaac increases the pace. Isaac's always been sexually assertive, something which was a pleasant revelation given his vulnerability, but there's something new in the way he is today - almost dominant and not at all unwelcome. It's not long till Chris comes, breathing heavily. 

Isaac leans over and whispers, "the answer's yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They lie on the bed for a while with Chris feeling colder and stickier by the second.

"I need to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll make the bed."

When Chris finishes in the shower he comes back into the bedroom with a towel round his waist. Isaac walks up behind him and kisses his shoulder.

"There's some faint bruises there too. Just how badly did you fall?"

"Not sure really," Chris says turning round, "what with adrenalin rush. It may be from when I was slammed into the tree. No serious damage though, I promise."

"Good. Need you fit and healthy for the dance lessons I have planned."

"Dance lessons?"

"The father of the bride has to dance and I don't want to show you up as your date. If you know your way round the dance floor, you can teach me but we only have two months."

Chris puts his arm around Isaac. "I'll teach you."

"I'd like that, thank you."

They spend the rest of the day getting Isaac's stuff from the McCalls and getting him unpacked. When Chris gets to go to bed that night with Isaac in his arms he feels like a lucky man indeed.


End file.
